


Dwarfish customs

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, bofur is becoming the fandom bicycle for me, slight d/s themes, some dirty talk at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the hobbit kink meme prompt of wanting to see the beard/hair braids being part of how dwarfs show where they rank in the social hierarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarfish customs

**Author's Note:**

> quick fill
> 
> someone please stop me

The first few weeks after Bilbo had frantically ran to join the group after the unexpected party he hadn’t really noticed anything odd other than their horrific manners and the rough ways they showed affection for another.

Months of traveling, he started noticing strange habits. The biggest one that grabbed his attention was the individual’s attention to their hair or beard; the Durin line baffled him at how…plain theirs were.

He watched, admired, how Nori set his every day, how Bombur lovingly braided his beard carefully, see Gloin take pride in his simple beard braids, and the list went on.

After bathing in the lake and seeing all the dwarfs take care of their hair Bilbo finally decided it was time to ask someone.

Beorns hospitality lifted their spirits greatly so Bilbo figured it was the best time to ask.

“Pardon me, Bofur? May I sit?”

The rest of the company was in their rooms, Bofur was the only one up making smoking his pipe by the window.

“Be my guest, something troubling you lad?” His voice was happy as it always was; he motioned for Bilbo to sit down next to him.

“No, I was just curious about something.” He felt foolish now but would feel more foolish if he didn’t ask. At Bofur’s nod he continued, “I noticed everyone’s style of hair is different. I’m not familiar with dwarfish customs, so I don’t know if this is personal preference or something else. I wouldn’t want to insult someone accidentally by saying or doing something you understand.” He finished in a rush when Bofur frowned slightly.

He didn’t say anything for a time, making Bilbo fidget under the scrutiny.

“You wouldn’t insult anyone for saying something, but it is a dwarfish custom.” He took another puff of his pipe and handed it to Bilbo. “Braids, or no braids, are used to distinguish between dwarf classes.”

Bilbo took a puff of the pipe and nodded, “Take Thorin and the lad’s for instance. They have long hair, simple braids, close shaved beards, means they’re royalty. Now you seen Thorin and Fili both have the two hair braids at their ears while Kili don’t?” Bilbo nodded, “Tha’ means they’re heirs to the throne when it comes time. Kili technically isn’t so he’s just required to have his hair pulled back. Not having the full beards is a sign they aren’t afraid to show their neck to their enemy.” Bofur explained taking the pipe back. Bilbo ah’d nodding again.

“What about Ori though, he has two braids.” Bilbo questioned.

“He’s an apprentice scribe. You’ll notice his hair is cut short and he braids his beard. I reckon once we complete the journey and he finishes tha’ book his master will make him official. He’ll be able to grow his beard and braid it to his fashion.” Bofur blew another smoke ring.

“Hm well what about Nori and Dori? They’re hair is very detailed.” Bilbo leaned forward on his knees. He never knew dwarfs took their braiding this seriously.

Bofur gave a sad smile, “Aye that they are. Means they’re about as low as you can go in status.” Bilbo gave a start.

“It ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of.” Bofur offered quickly, “I mean they got a home and have food, just they aren’t well off is all. Where the Durin’s can have nice clothes, the ‘Ri brothers have to fancy their hair to make themselves presentable.”

Bilbo nodded getting a sudden image of the two oldest struggling for work to put food on the table.

“Now Balin, he’s a lucky lad. Him being braidless shows him to be an advisor to the royal family, youngest one ever promoted.” Bofur sounded proud so Bilbo grinned.

“Dwalin now, he’s a true warrior. You have your kin who go fight wars, but then you have the one’s dedicated to the life. They shave their heads and wear no braids as well.” Bilbo thought he sounded wistful but it only lasted a moment before he was talking again.

“The rest of the lot are in the middle and get to wear their braids however they wish. Beads and trinkets are woven in, in that case to distinguish their profession.” Bofur stretched putting out his pipe, “I think it be time for us to go to bed laddie, Thorin may want to leave tomorrow so we need to be well rested.”

At that Bilbo yawned suddenly and nodded, “I do believe you’re correct. Thank you for telling me, I thoroughly enjoyed the lesson.” They said their goodnights and Bofur watched the hobbit make his way silently back to his room.

“Ye didn’t tell him about ye own hair.” Dwalin’s voice sounded behind Bofur startling him.

“No I didn’t. He knows I’m a toymaker which is true enough, I do make them. He doesn’t need to know anything other than tha’.” He gasped as his braids were pulled forcing his head back to look up at the warrior.

“Aye he doesn’t, bu’ ever’one else does. Keep yer hair and beard like that because yer one, yer master, tells ye to.” Bofur whimpered when his braids were tugged again and hot breath ghosted against his throat, “My own little whore ye are. I should take ye one night in front of him. Just to make ye pay for yer insolence. Would ye like that?” Dwalin whispered biting a lobe which earned a low moan. “Yeah ye’d like that, but we’ll save that fer another time. Right now I just want you squirming and under me my love.” Dwalin released the braids helping the other up so they could head to their room.


End file.
